


匙

by Ivansher



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 弥勒寺优夜, 白亚翔, 翔优
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “不过是你的话，也无所谓。”
Relationships: Hakua Shou/Mirokuji Yuuya





	匙

“……咳咳！”

翔回头一看，只见优夜眼疾手快地把东西塞回书柜——那边贴着他俩的海报。翔过去抽了一本，封面上他俩在打架，就是衣服破了点，没什么稀奇。

优夜一副欲言又止的表情：“劝你别……算了，随你吧。”翔狐疑地看了他一眼，又翻了几页。

“哈——？！”

优夜抬了抬眉毛，颇有些幸灾乐祸。他难以置信地往后翻，尽是些匪夷所思的内容：为啥我要脸红？那混蛋想干嘛？等等我竟然躺下还——

他黑着脸把书塞回去，感觉下一刻就要喊出巴亚尔。

凭什么、那家伙在上面？！

对上他的视线，优夜抢先开口：“其实嘛……反过来的也有。”他抓了下头发，“大概，我猜的。”

翔顿时卡壳，瞪了他半天，才憋出一句：“你怎么不生气？”

“啊？又不是真的。”优夜偏头想了想，“不过是你的话，也无所谓。”

这个天然笨蛋……翔小声嘀咕，“这可是你说的。”

“啊，你说啥？”

“我说想揍你一顿。”

“那正好，来打一场吧，翔！”


End file.
